The present invention is directed to a horizontally rotating looptaker for a sewing machine and more specifically to magnetic means associated with the bobbin case so as to maintain the bobbin case in continuous sliding engagement with the raceway on the hook body.
In conventional horizontally rotating looptakers, undesirable noise is frequently generated during the casting of the needle thread loop about the bobbin case due to relative movement between the bobbin case and the cup-shaped hook body in which the bobbin case is located.